1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article supporting structures and more particularly to an apparatus for demountably supporting and displaying miscellaneous articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many article supporting and/or carrying structures have been devised for various articles such as tools, fishing tackle, sewing supplies, and the like, with those prior art structures most often being in the form of a box with a hinged lid and having a multiplicity of trays, drawers, or other compartments formed therein. Such structures, although serving the purpose, are not always convenient to use in that the various types of compartments usually contain a multiplicity of articles which can make access to an individual article somewhat difficult and often delays locating of a desired one of the articles.
In addition to box shaped article carrying structures, the prior art is replete with cabinet structures for containing various articles which are usually supported on shelves or contained within drawers. These cabinet structures often provide the same difficulties as the above described boxes with regard to access to and location of individual articles.
In general, the prior art article supporting and/or carrying structures make no provisions for organized display of the various articles either within the structure or externally thereof, but simply contains those articles in a more or less disorganized manner.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new and useful apparatus for supportingly displaying and/or carrying various articles which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.